The Aztec Chimerae
by rbj2001
Summary: Reworked Cleopatra Dark
1. Origins

The Aztec Chimerae

I'd recieved the junkmail letter like everyone else.The one stating that the

universe would end at 4:01AM on Jan 01 2012 according to the Aztecs.The

letter had a access code and a website http/aztecs. and invited

me to take part in a new research study the believers were conducting by submitting

my real name to the website,Incidentally I'd also survive the end of the universe

if I did so and become a " Special New Associate of Kindred Entities".

Naturally I tossed the letter aside and it wasn't till after I'd returned from ushering

in the New Year at my grandparents did I remember some nutter group of New Age

fanatics was saying the world would end in a little more than 3 hours.

Better safe than sorry I thought and looked about for the letter.It was still lying

in the wastepaper basket so I fished it out and logged into the website.The front page

was a Flash animation of a naked Aztec priestess gyrating about as she turned into a

huge feather winged serpent with legs.

I submitted my name to the website

with 3 hours to spare.

Oma and Opa had given me their grandson a fifty as a New Years present so

I was feeling generous.I typed their names into the websites database.

I was feeling very generous,so I also typed in the names of my relatives,including

some that were no longer around.

Then I went to bed,confident that the world would still be there when I woke up.

The time was 3:01AMJan 01 2012 .

I dreamed that thousands of tiny sharp hands were rubbing away at my chest and

hips with sandpaper and I remember that there was this beautiful brownhaired woman

with blue eyes underneath me who I was having whoopee with.

Then I slowly began to awaken and it felt like I was in this warm slick tunnel

that was rhythmically expanding and contracting around me and pushing me

along.

Then I heard the

" CLIKKK"

and awoke to screams of pain behind me,a gun barrel pointed at my face from

inches away and the feeling that I was stark naked,wet and slimy and had tiny

breasts,long hair and a weird feeling in my crotch.

I covered the gun barrel with my hands,gave a high pitched shriek and shook

my head to get my long bangs out of my eyes.

I was a newly born 12 year old girl born out a preachers elderly wife and the time was

4:01AM September 1 1912.

That shotgun was still sticking in my face and I looked into the preachers eyes

and immediately knew all that had happenned.

They'd been a childless couple.A postcard had arrived from a Aztec group promising

conception.They'd prayed.She got pregnant with what seemed a normal child.

Nine months later she went into labour and instead of the cute tiny baby girl feet out came

my huge bare feet out of the breech.

" They never promised I'd be a baby" I said as I pushed down the gun,

" Put it away and help me father" I said as I looked back at my birth mother ,who had stopped

screaming and was gasping,rattling and coughing up clear fluids out of her lungs.

I got down on her and felt that putting my mouth to hers was the right thing

to do.While the preacher used the towels and warm water to clean her up I sucked the

fluid out of her lungs,massaged her chest and helped her to breathe .

We all survived the night.


	2. Aftermath

There must have been something in my weird magical blood because by the

next morning my birth mother looked like she'd stepped into the fountain of youth.

The night before she'd had a crackling voice ,sagging breasts ,greying hair

and varicose veins.Now she looked and spoke and acted like a bubbly 18 year

old whose got a whole new set of priorities.

I'd spent the night mulling over the wisdom of leaving these people and

vanishing into the Big City.

Instead it was my birth mother who bounced off to a new life that morning ..

For three days and three nights we waited for her return,but she was out checking

out how well young reckless men could perform in her.

On the fourth night the preacher and I were sitting in the kitchen sipping tea

when he asked me if he was allowed to ask me a question.

That shocked me as I realized he'd kept pretty silent during this ordeal.

He deathly afraid to stay in the same house as me,and was deathly afraid that

driving me out be a big supernatural NO NO!

I hadn't even thought of myself as anything else but " future guy stuck

in century old teen girl body" up to that point.To think that I'd been turned into

some kind of a ancient Aztec demoness was too alien.

I was just me.

I let him ask his question

" Are you a demon"

and we discussed the possibility that I was.In my mind I remembered the twirling and

dancing of that Flash animation of the Aztec priestess.I got him to promise not to flee

the house no matter what happened .We cleared a room and I stripped

out of my borrowed clothes and began to twirl and writh and chant the strange sounds

that seemed to rise unbidden in my mind.

It was 4:01AM

Suddenly I shrieked in pain as it got difficult to breath.I staggered up to him

" Ga Ga can't breath,lungs hurt so"

I collapsed in his arms as he looked down at me with shocked eyes.I could feel

the pressure in my skull and it got harder to hear.

I could hear the pop pop pop of my vertebrae as my spine loosened and lengthened

in his arms.My arms fused to my sides and melted away.My skin darkened and burst

into tiny dark green scales.My feet first lengthened,then twisted together as my legs

fused and wiggled as my new tale.

I began to thin and lengthen and the last human sensation I felt was my head yanked

upwards as my nose and jaws reformed into a reptillian snout.

The room darkened and then lit up as my eyes grew cold and my forked tongue

tasted the fear of the mammal holding me.

I could feel the mammal trembling through my many coils and gave a growl in

warning as I sensed it was about to fling me aside and flee.

The preacher never even noticed my lengthy huge heavy body coil around

him and squeeze him in a tight embrace.He was more concerned with the fact my

head seemed to have split open and triple rows of sharp pointed teeth mere pushing

out of the bloody gums of my lengthening snout.

Then instinct took over and I swung up and tried to eat the mammals head.

Luckily I was new at this game and froze in mid gobble,with its head halfway

down my maw.Never having been a giant anaconda before I was unsure how to

unhinge my jaws and move my lengthy tongue,trachea and other stuff out of the

way in order to eat.

So the preacher crouched there in terror with his head in the mouth of a giant

reptile with anaconda drool dripping on a dishevelled derby hat.

We sat there the whole night,the mammal and the giant anaconda,and come

morning the sun came up,the cock crowed three times and

the power swelled within me and I found myself squeezing a huge mottled

brown and green egg out of my vent.

The thing was huge,four feet long by 2 feet in diameter and as it slid

onto the floor I felt myself dissolving into it.

The world blacked out and when I reawakened I was a girl again,crouched,cramped

and stuck in a wet stick giant anaconda egg.

I broke out of the egg and there stood the preacher,making bacon and eggs for the

both of us.

' Maybe you're a demon,but you're certainly making my life adventurous" he

said as he helped me out of the egg,dried my hair with kitchen rags and seated

me nude on a chair.

I'd lain in that egg for a fortnight,probably reforming from anaconda goo.

The preacher had fled once he was certain I wouldn't come roaring spitting and hissing

out of that egg,and had been out and about for a week.

He'd started reading in papers accounts of bank robberies,attempted murders

beatings and other evils that had suddenly gone from bad to worse on the night I'd

been born..That hadn't surprised him too much.Nor did the tiny back page articles

of " snake women" being born of dying pregnant mothers surprise him too much.I

wasn't the only one of my kind to come into the world apparently.

However near the end of the week the news had started trickling in of a great battle

in the Amazon River basin between 20000 rebel followers of General Ludendorff and 45000

" Police Advisors" sent over to Brazil by US President Teddy Roosevelt.

The Preacher plunked the paper in front of me and it took me a second to realize

I'd suddenly acquired a fluent knowledge of some obscure German language.We'd been

speaking low German for the all the time I'd been a snake girl-woman.

It seemed that while I'd been doing the dance in the kitchen those opposing

forces had been marching towards each another for the Battle of the Century.

As the Ruetenbrock Telegraf put it

" At precisely 4:01AM our time 65000 battle hardened men forgot how to use a gun,

a bayonet,a grenade.They forgot how to fight and kill each another.It was if the evil in

their hearts had been sucked out.While officers on both sides screamed and dashed their

swords to the ground in frustration.65,000 troops with time on their hands mingled,chatted

exchanged pictures of children and sweethearts,learned baseball,learned soccer

and whittled away several hours in idle pursuits.Then as morning approached our time

evening drew in and many of the men reported hearing a cock crow three times.Suddenly

the evil knowledge and urges returned.However darkness was falling,the forces were far

too intermingled for a successful battle so both sides withdrew peacefully by mutual

consent.And so the Great Battle of the River Amazon wasn't!"

He'd done the numbers.Demon girl goes snakey,has opportunity to gobble up

old preacher.Tens of thousands of other people suddenly forget how to be bad.One

attempted murder of a elderly German preacherman versus tens of thousands of

potential wounded and dying suddenly stopped in its tracks.

Suddenly that dark green and brown egg in his kitchen was worth

protecting.With proper precautions of course.

Apparently I was a young evil snake chick who sucked the evil

out of others in order to manifest in my natural form.The anaconda was native to the

Amazon River.Hence I'd reformed into a evil monstrously huge anaconda snake.If

the battle had taken place in Egypt the preacher would have had a huge mean tempered

Nile crocodile to deal with.

" Damned if I want to be near you the next time you do the Can-Can though"

said the preacher as he sketched out the Ruetenbrock Telegraf his notion of what I

was.

" I'll be damned if I ever dance again either" I told him.

However by the next day I was shocked and somewhat pleasantly surprised

to discover my bust was bigger and my hair coiled lengthy and all about my bed.

Over the next few days that turned to alarm as I realized I was growing up

awfully fast.I was aging one year every day.That might work for another week

or so but after 2 months I'd be a elderly old maid and by four months probably

dust.

My transformation into a giant snake must have been the catalyst that

remade me other than a human girl.

Either I gobbled up the evil in the world and went scaley and big and

mean,or I'd die of old age in no time.

I managed to hold out for another month and a half but in the end

I settled for the dance and rebirth in a serpents egg.

The Great War of 1914 to 1918 came and I found plenty of opportunities to

rejuvenate myself.The Preacher built a concrete bunker to shelter in when I went

silly and we manage

My birth mother showed up from time to time,but refused to divulge too much

about her new youthful life or if she were prone to " silliness" like I was.

The preacher

died in the Great Influenza outbreak of 1918,and took my

secret with him to the grave.

At which point I started going into ventures which would help ensure my youth

and survival.


	3. Roberta E Lee

I'd been reborn in 1904 and one thing that had always puzzled me was that though

I remembered typing in a male name in the computor I didn't remember what a "computor'

was.Nor could I recall my past appearance or any details of that life.

I'd plopped out of my 1904 birth mother fully aware I'd made a deal but

completely unaware of being in her womb for 9 months or anything concrete from

earlier.

It was as if a few minutes before she went into labour I'd suddenly swelled into

existence inside her,and not a split second earlier.

And except for the shock of my sudden creation I'd felt perfectly comfortable

,as if I'd been a chimerae for a long time.

Others of my kind had been pondering these same issues,and had spent a

decade tracking down their fellow kind and planning expeditions to the ancient sites

of the Aztecs.

The Great War came,and they idled,gobbling up humans and puzzling over

rebirth,past lives and time travel.

Meanwhile we'd taken to calling ourselves dragons,and allt of us had

learned some control over the transformation by the end of the Great War.The

Great War had thrown countless educational opportunities into our snouts and

we'd learned how to be selective on where,what and how much evil we gobbled

up as we transformed.

I'd taken to rematerializing as small venemous serpents when I fed off of

small human acts of evil or as huge winged crocodiles and other dragons if I

fed off the evil of other chimerae.

So on that hot summer night in 1919 I was a German speaking talking

rattlesnake slithering through the bordello of Madame FiFi,whose body had

mysteriously dissappeared and whose clothes lay neatly arranged within one another

and laid out on the floor full length.

The Carcross ,Virginia police had been snooping into my affairs and I was planning

for Madame FiFi to vanish,only to reappear elsewhere.

I was slithering up the grand stairway when the foot appeared in front of me.I looked up

to find myself looking at a woman dressed in a explorers outfit . immediately

recognized she was like me and wondered whether to stay a snake or regenerate

as a girl.

" Stay as you are,I can carry you out of her more easily as a 10 pound snake

then as a 150 pound rattlesnake egg."

" Besides if your eggshell breaks you'll drip all over my outfit'

So she carried me to her rattling Model T,put me on the seat beside me and

" How would you like to break into Robert E Lee's gravevault and do some sleuthing

for me" she sprung on me.

I openned and closed my mouth a few times at that one and then she

said

" Would it interest you to know that the General was rumoured to be woman?"

" A chimerae?"

So it was that I found myself slithering through a rusty gate into the grave vault

of the Lee's.Amanda had kept guiet despite my repeated tail rattlings and snout tappings

for further information.

If I wanted answers I'd have to go in as a rattlesnake.I slid under the heavy

bronze door that sealed the mammoth vault.From the ledge above sat several

sculpted gargoyles,and I was startled to note several of them looked like reptiles

I'd been over the years.

I crept into the vault and noted the coffins lining the wall alcoves.The Lee vault

had been reputedly used for the burial of 19 family members.Yet there were more,

much more then 19 rotting rusty coffins in this vault.

There was a rotting purple curtain separating the second half of the vault and strewn

along the floor lay the paitings that had fallen off decaying wall hooks.

There stood Robert in his baggy clothes and greying beard.Here sat Robert

without a beard.There danced Roberta ,wide hipped and gyrating in a Richmond

bar.

And they all had the same eyes,the glowing reddish green brown flecked eyes

of a certain chimerae.Eyes I knew only too well.

I mentally undressed the baggy clothing off the General and noted where they would

have hidden the curves of a woman in disguise.

" Hot Damn,Roberts Roberta" I growled out in German.

" And she's me!"

I slithered under the tapestry and beheld the two coffins lying side by side.Above them

hung a glowing globe of a alien construct.It seemed to excude a light ideally suited

for my kind.

There were more relics about,as well as uniforms and " womanly " military

artifacts hanging from rotting leaning wooden stands.In later years I would visit

archives and read musty decades old articles about a " Confederate Dragon".

In that vault however were paintings showing the beast had been real.And

devouring Union troops.

Roberta must have had extraordinary control over herself if she'd been able

to be selective in her serpentine form.I myself usually feasted indiscriminately

when I went silly.

Knowing what I'd find I popped open the latch of one of the coffin lids.Inside

lay the skeleton of a elderly woman in a funeral shroud.

The wife.I closed the lid of her coffin and turned to the other.

The coffin lid swung open.

The corpses clothes had rotted away,as well as the corset,petticoat and other

articles.But her breasts were plump,her hips firm and the rosy complexion of her

cheeks made her look like she'd just gone to sleep 10 minutes ago,not been dead

for nearly half a century.

The chimerae body was perfectly preserved,and but for the old fashioned hairstyle

she could have been my twin sister.

Yet she'd been born in Jan 1 1831 at 4:01AM

and died 4:01AM Jan 1 1870.She'd have been 39,though it

was a tall girl that reposed in her coffin.

Roberta must have gone through quite a few regenerations.Especially during the

Civil War.

I inspected her body for a while.On the off chance our bodies could cheat

death I tried to revive her,but she was quite dead,though lovely.

I closed the lid,regreted i could not take some of the relics with me and slid through

the narrow cracks of the grave vault to where Amanda lay waiting for me.

As we drove away in her rattly swaying flivver she told me what I already

was beginning to suspect.That had been me back there in the grave vault,and chances

where some of the other coffins in there also contained the perfectly unnatural remains

of females who had all suddenly died on the same day back in 1870.

A mass dieoff of chimerae all on the same day 39 years after they'd been born

fully formed and with no past memories besides the one that they'd signed a contract

in 2012.

For the past 15 years other chimerae had been finding relics of our past

existence and signs we'd been trying to leave messages for our future or past

reincarnated unnatural selves .

And each time we were reborn the memory banks were wiped clean.No one knew

how old we really were.They'd found feathered snake mummies up in the Andes

from centuries earlier as well as traces of our lives in ancient Egypt and our

dabblings in dragon plagued medievel Europe,

The others had been troubled by the old legends that dragons ate dragons.

If dragons really were just chimerae,it meant as the hour of our death approached

we'd be exhibiting some nasty behaviour towards each another.

A race instinct to hide our existence perhaps?

A way to ensure we all went together with no " stragglers " left behind?

The ones in the know figured the only dragons that ever existed were

just us.Hopping about through time,going from one mass scaley feeding frenzy.

die off and rebirth to another.

Amanda stopped the car and let me slither out and her teeth seemed sharper

and whiter than before as she left me with these parting words

" Maybe someday we'll meet again in person.Though I hope not"


	4. Bloody Red Baron:Vampire Hunter

That conversation with Amanda sparked my interest in my fellow chimerae though

I quickly discovered that we with the secret knowledge of our eventual fate kept it a

secret.There were 33 of us who had actually performed the transformative dance.

That meant 33 had had tasted prey and knew what it felt like to have a forked

tongue slide over ones sharp teeth.We considered ourselves the " truebloods"

Amanda only had let me in on it in order to obtain further evidence of our temporal

abilities.

Most of the young chimerae ladies born in 1904 were unaware of their

serpentine heritage,the serpent dance or their eventual fate.

They had stayed eternal 12 year olds for the last

15 years.but brilliant successful 12 year olds who seemed immortal and had

revolutionized the world with science,art and medical breakthroughs.

There were 330 of those,whom I viewed as little more than immortal humans.They

didn't know the joy of stalking human prey like I .

Its the 330 that the world noticed.

Naturally humans took an interest in such brilliant creative young girls.I and the

other chimerae "in the know" on the other claw immediately recognized that the

discoveries being made could be applied to evil ends as well as good.Germ warfare,

nuclear holocaust,bloody revolutions would be some of the unwanted byproducts

of the creative genius of the chimerae.

I started keeping a dossier on the unnatural 12 year olds,as well as on the humans

who were involved in their affairs.

I shuddered when I got reports that humans involved began referring to their

charges as " dragons".

However I ignored the warning signs and continued to dabble with my

reptillian heritage in the dark allies of the cities I and the other 32 truebloods hid

ourselves in.

When I visited Drumheller reports started to surface of a mankiller small dinosaur.

When I visited Brazil the natives started talking of a baby snatching boa constrictor.

Over in Deadwood on one vacation I brought a rattlesnake to town.

The others did the same.We didn't know why we couldn't control ourselves

since the transformation required our consent and active participation in order to bring

the reptile beasts into the world.

Then one morning I awoke to a searing pain as a jack booted German officer

drove a ironstake through my chest.I shrieked as I gushed out blood and suddenly

felt my neck stretching and my body lengthening and thinning as I went through

a involuntary transformation into a reptillian snake thing.

I gushed out gouts of bright red blood and writhed about growling and hissing

and ignoring the silver cross that had been thrust in my snout by Igor,the hunchbacked

apeman who stood beside the impeccably dressed German officer.

Then the hissing stopped and the pain began as my mutated body fell limply and

lifelessly to the bloodstained bed.

Yet I was still aware and knew that my snaky remains,still impaled by that

burning iron stake,had been loaded in a coffin,rolled over the tarmac and loaded aboard

one of the earlier Junkers bombers.

It was 1925 and 32 other dead snake things also lay in coffins destined for

a Eifel Mountain retreat in Germany owned by Baron Richtoven.

The good Baron had been following our activities for years and had decided to

go into dragon slaying.

We lay in a castle dungeon in our coffins for nearly 15 years,aware of the squeaking

rats that crept over the 33 coffins but dead to the bigger world events taking place.

Everyone wanted to get their hands on the 330 " dragons".

Nations began positioning themselves to obtain more of these valuable immortal

commodities.

Small conflicts sprouted up here and there.

Japan invaded part of China.

In Germany misguided breeding programs to produce the perfect

" Aryan Girl" led to inflation,riots and many dissident right wing political parties.

In the American South the discovery of brilliant young unaging coloured girls

led to sweeping " Coloured Laws".

The girls became hot commodities for rulers and leaders who liked the notion of

immortal 12 year old girls in the family tree.

There was the Imperial Emperor of China,who sent his eldest daughter

Fu Apnarg over to

find the two missing princess's Lady Jacqueline and Lady Haley.and with orders not to

return to the Imperial Court till she found them.

She did and on Jan 01 1940 boarded Flight 810 in New York with the two kids.

There was Governor Zebulah Walker

whose main claim to fame was a 1936

photo of a sullen faced hogtied Sheriff Walker glowering at the camera on the hood

of a Buick V8 while on one side stood a diminutive girl with a big BAR while on the other

stood a grinning coloured girl with her hands up in surrender.

Then Walker got elected Governor of Oklahoma in 1938 and learned his mortal

enemy Paula

Parker was a brilliant 12 year old who'd been having trouble with the law for 34 years.

He boarded Flight 810 on Jan 1 1940, under a assumed identity.

There was the " dragon" bank robber girl Paula Parker and her partner the

coloured girl Machine Gun Tucula.

True to form Paula would go through a bank daintily looking for "pretties"

to fund social reforms in the deep south,like a busty young Robin Hood

while Tucula just blew everything away with her BAR that didn't look culturally

significant.

On Jan 1 1940 they boarded flight 810 under assumed identities somewhere

in Newfoundland.

There was the famous bounty hunter Manny Hunt,who'd helped Fu Apnarg to round

up the meandering Imperial princesses and later got involved in a diplomatic mission

to ease the tensions which erupted on September 30 1939 into The Great Dragon World

War.

He boarded flight 810 that day in January as well,reputely with a valuable

diplomatic pouch.

There was Cleopatra Dark,a 12 year old painter whose revolutionary paintings

had caused volunteers to take part in the Spanish Civil War four years earlier.

There was the millionaire heiress Samantha Manson,whose birth records

had been sealed ever since her mother had died in childbirth.She was a chimera

alright and had helped her dad develop the science of Magical and Temporal Physics.

There was her socialite playbunny girlfriend Danielle " Bambi" Fenton.

They both boarded flight 810 at Amity Park Airport,Wisconsin on Jan 1 1940.

The flight had taken off with 47 humans and 8 probable "dragons"

They'd been last spotted by a distant P-47 which had been under orders to shoot

them down before they left Labradors coastal waters.

A flight of Junkers bombers led by Baron Richtoven intended to intercept

the Ford trimotor float plane and round up the valuable " dragon" cargo for a

expansionist Germany.

After locking his Manson Industries

air to air missles sensors onto the " dragons" magical heat signature

he'd fired the missle at the distant speck on the horizon.

He followed that with a long burst of the eight 50 calibres the plane

was armed with.

Then he heard the frightened squawks on his radio from a fellow allied pilot

who was part of a 50 fighter plane squadron that had been sent to shoot down

Richtoven's Junkers before they got near flight 810.

They were just over Greenlands west coast and

had been lining up their gun sights to blow away the German bombers when they

had come under attack from 33 DC-3 sized big boned monsters that were spitting

flame and acid at them.

There the legend began.


End file.
